1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer control system, printer control method and printer.
2. Related Art
In sharing a printer between or among a plurality of personal computers (PC), an application or the like serving as an instruction means provided in each PC delivers instructions such as a printing process at different times. A printer carries out a process based on each instruction according to a sequence of instructions received.
Furthermore, JP-A-2001-284707 discloses a printer provided with a colorimetric functional section measuring a color of paper on which printing is to be carried out prior to a printing operation.
The printer conventionally proceeds with processes in a sequence of instructions received as described above. Accordingly, even when a single instruction output source such as PC or application causes a printer to sequentially carry out a plurality of processes, for example, a print process and a calorimetric process of a printed matter, each process is an independent process and accordingly, there is a case where a plurality of processes cannot be carried out sequentially when an instruction from another output device breaks in during output of each instruction to a printer. Even the above-mentioned JP-A-2001-284707 cannot guarantee sequential execution of plural processes such as the printing process and calorimetric process required by a single instruction output source.